


True Love’s kiss

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Due to Kili’s carelessness, you are turned into a fennec fox. Fili grows oddly protective of you, and one night as you keep him company during the watch, you learn the reason why.





	True Love’s kiss

„Kili, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” you voice your concern, eyeing the dwarf as he takes another cautious step toward the wizard. While on a break, Gandalf decided to take a nap and now, propped against a tree he is fast asleep, his eyes covered by the hem of his hat, his staff laying next to him.

The staff. The very object of Kili’s current obsession. You don’t know if it’s a bet or just his whim but as soon as he was sure that Gandalf dozed off, Kili went on to retrieve the wizard’s staff.

“I will only touch it. Maybe hold it for a second,” he says in a calm voice but you don’t let him fool you. He sure is not going to ‘just hold it’.

You grimace, watching Kili as he nears the wizard, his eyes focused on the sleeping figure. A part of you wants Gandalf to wake up and grasp Kili’s hand, scaring the everliving daylight out of the mischievous dwarf. It would teach him a lesson, most likely.

However, it doesn’t happen. Successfully, Kili retrieves the staff, a victorious grin spreading on his lips as he rushes to you, proud and playful.

“I’ve got it!” he squeals and for a brief moment, you are positive that it will be the end of it, that he’s satisfied.

But no, not Kili. It doesn’t matter that he staff is twice as tall as him, Kili sways it as if it was a toy. Anxiety clenches your gut.

“Kili, put it back.”

“Y/N, don’t spoil my fun.”

“It’s not a toy, you know. Gandalf casts spells with it, it may be dangerous in unsuitable hands.”

“You call my hands unsuitable?” with feigned offense, Kili waves the staff and points its end at you. You quickly take a step back and he cackles.

“Kili, stop,” you warm him, lifting your hands up as if you make to take the staff from him and Kili grips it firmer, yanking it towards himself.

Somewhere along the way, there must have been a rock, or a branch, or anything else, because the end on the staff got stuck and once Kili pulled harder, the rod broke in the middle.

Before you can even blink, you feel a wave hitting you and next this you know, everything becomes so _large._ You open your mouth to yell at Kili but what comes out is a loud, piercing squeak.

Kili gasps and covers his ears and you feel the earth vibrating with steps of many feet.

Wait, how can you feel the ground resonating?

You lower your head to look at it and due to that you notice your feet. Or paws, to be correct. Tiny, light brown as a biscuit paws.

You let out a confused yelp, turning your gaze at Kili.

“Oh, Y/N, I am so sorry…” he crouches down and you cry, sloppily making your way to him. When he stretches out his hand, you bite his finger.

“Ouch! What was that for?!”

“Kili?!” Thorin hollers as he appears behind his nephew and Kili’s face goes pale. “Where is Y/N?”

“H-here,” Kili points a finger at you and you raise your gaze at Thorin whose face screams with absolute confusion.

“A fennec fox? You found a fennec fox and named it Y/N?!”

“No!” Kili protests, straightening up. The rest of the Company arrives and watches the scene with amusement or disorientation, or a mix of both.

Much to your relief, you notice Gandalf flinching and waking up. He will surely know how to turn you back!

“Then why is Y/N gone and you have a fennec fox?! Explain!”

“Is that Gandalf’s staff?” Balin asks sternly, tilting his head to the broken thing and Kili swallows hard, his face now as white as a sheet. You feel a bit sorry for him, he will undoubtedly be in so much trouble.

“Did you break it?” Thorin inquires, his voice low and accusing and Kili hangs his head low, too ashamed to admit the obvious truth.

“What’s the matter?”

You rush to Gandalf’s feet as soon as he comes to the dwarves and the wizard stares at you, amused sparkles in his eyes. He doesn’t seem to be concerned or angry, just utterly bemused by the whole ordeal.

“Ah, just as I thought…” he muses, crouching down and gently scooping you in his arms. You let out an alarmed squeal, tensing.

“Shhh, Y/N. It’s going to be alright. You will not stay like this forever,” he whispers soothingly and you settle down some, trying to lay more comfortably in his arms.

The Company surrounds him, looking at you with awe.

“How long will she be like that for?” Bilbo asks and Gandalf shrugs.

“Until the spell wears off. Couple of days, I am not sure.”

“Is she herself inside?” Bofur slowly places his hand on your back and scratches it gently and you purr. The dwarf chuckles.

“Yes, Y/N is most likely conscious although I do believe she’s quite terrified. We need to take care of her as long as she remains in this state.”

“Kili, you’re not allowed near her,” Thorin orders and Kili opens his mouth to protest but is cut off by Thorin’s finger pointing at him.

You look at Kili and stick out your tongue, making the rest burst into laughter.

“Aye, she’s very much herself in there,” Fili notes, winking at you.

Maybe it won’t be that bad?

_____

Truth be told, you wish the spell would never wear off.

The dwarves treat you with so much gentleness you never thought they’d be capable of it. They spoil you on every occasion.

Bilbo always shares his meals with you, giving you the most tasty bits. Thorin lets you snuggle into his fur, which you gladly use as your favorite place to nap. You climb onto his shoulder and lay there, warm and cozy under his coat.

Bofur and Nori play with you, throwing you various objects for you to fetch and they always laugh merrily when you chase them and bring them back.

You also perform your own kind of punishment on Kili, stealing his belongings and hiding them in different spots so he has to spend at least half an hour on looking for them. It brings a lot of joy not only to you, but to the rest as well.

Gandalf managed to mend his staff but sadly, he couldn’t break the spell, given that he didn’t witness the original one that was casted on you. He was constantly assuring you that it wouldn’t take long before you regain your regular form. Also, he liked carrying you in his arms and combing your short although fluffy fur. You could live with that.

But your favorite dwarf to spend time with has been Fili, since th beginning. You adore laying in his lap before the sleep time, the warmth of fire lulling you to sleep. He lets you play with his beads, giggling when you accidentally brush your little paw against his nose or lip. Every night, you would sleep next to him, his arm wrapped gingerly around you as you curled into a ball.

Something drawn to Fili. As if you subconsciously knew he would protect you and take care of you in the best way possible. He never let you out of his sight, you felt his eyes on you for the entire time, even if you were with somebody else at the moment.

His care made it easier for you to bear your state. You would be fine as long as Fili was looking out for you.

______

“Kili is upset, you know,” Fili notes, scratching that spot behind your ear that makes you most content.

You mewl, indicating a question.

“He’s worried that you will never be yourself again. That he , and I am quoting him,  foxed you for good.”

You lift your head and look at Fili, narrowing your eyes.

“He’s an idiot, I know, but he’s mine idiotic brother and I do believe he didn’t mean to harm you in any way. Although, I sure am mad at him.”

You tilt your head to the side, a sign of interest and Fili sighs. Even as a fennec you are way too observant to his liking and he’s not convinced if he should tell you anything more. Gandalf says you will most likely not remember everything from the time as an animal, but Fili doesn’t want to risk.

Only Kili knows about what Fili feels for you. He’s good at keeping his emotions hidden, a thing he’s learnt from Thorin. The thing is – he can’t keep it a secret any longer, not when you clearly favor him from the others.

Luckily, it’s Fili’s turn to keep a watch therefore there is no one to hear his confession. No one but you.

Why is it even harder to say how he feels to an adorable little creature?

“What if he turned you into something far worse? A fish? A lizard? Or an insect?”

You snort and Fili silences for a moment, the sound very similar to the one you usually made as a lass.

“Oh, so you like being a fennec?”

You let out a quiet excited bark and Fili chuckles airily, shaking his head.

“I’m going to carry on believing you don’t understand what I’m saying and, uhm… I will tell you only one time and only now, Y/N. I’m in love with you. Since the day I saw you my heart belongs to you and when Kili turned you into this creature I almost lost my mind from fear. I was sure it would be irreversible but I believe in what Gandalf says. And I do hope you won’t remember one bit of what has happened during that time. Because otherwise, I have no other choice than to hide in the deepest cave I can find.”

You bark again, reaching with your paw and bumping his nose. Fili wrinkles it in a funny way and so you do it again, squealing happily.

After a shirt while, Fili gently pushes your paws away from his face, a scolding look in his eyes.

“And I thought you were so well-behaved, Y/N. I’ve changed my mind,” he playfully bumps your nose with his finger and when you make to bite it he chuckles and with a soft expression lowers his face to be on the eye-level with you.

“You’re so cute I’m not sure which Y/N I prefer,” he whispers and before you can make a sound, place a tender kiss on your nose.

A flash of white light courses through you and suddenly you feel uncomfortably big. And cold.

Chilly night air hits your skin and you shiver, opening your eyes. You are met with Fili’s ones, wide opened and shocked as he slowly pulls away from you.

You look down and freeze. You are stark naked and sitting in his lap, your legs tangling on each side of his thighs. Automatically, you wrap your arms around your torso to cover your breasts.

Fili shuffles, trying to take off his coat as soon as possible while looking everywhere but at you. His cheeks are red as a tomato when you glance at him while he throws his coat over you.

“I feel weird. What did I eat last?”

“A mouse, I suppose,” Fili mutters as you cover yourself as well as you can with his coat and you grimace with disgust.

“That explains that funny feeling in my stomach. Though, it may also be butterflies.”

“B-butterflies?” he mumbles, looking at you with dumbfounded expression and you smile bashfully.

“I always have them when you’re near.”

“S-so… you… Y/N, what does that mean?”

“That you’re my favorite person in the world, Fili. I, er, I like you, too.”

“Oh,” he breaths out, apparently too shocked to give any other coherent response and you nod your head.

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, Y/N.”

“I need a bathe, but going there alone is probably not very safe…”

“That’s right.”

“Would you like to join me? To watch over me, of course.”

His brows jump up his forehead but he slowly nods his head.

“I’ll wake Kili up. You go to the pond, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Quietly, to not wake anyone you head towards the line of the trees. It feels strange to be able to walk on two feet again. Soon enough, you hear Fili’s rushed footsteps and a smile curls up your lips.

Who thought that this rather poor event would have such a wonderful outcome?


End file.
